


Messages

by Badassium1970



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hidden Block Club - Freeform, M/M, Sub2Yungtown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Luke decides to tell Ian how he feels.





	

Luke had been crushing on Ian for a while, pretty much since they met. The two were roommates and even though Ian was incredibly stoic and standoffish, Luke knew there was more to him than that.

When it was revealed that Ian was the mighty Brutalmoose Luke fell even deeper in love knowing that Ian was equally in love with video games. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed that Brutalmoose was his roommate, but Ian was good at hiding things.

Luke tried not to annoy him about joining the Hidden Block club but honestly he knew Ian would be perfect with them, plus, it meant he got to spend more time with him. Luke was full on ecstatic when Ian agreed to join, begrudgingly at first, with the promise of leaving if he hated the experience, but a year had passed and he was still there so Luke took that as a good sign.

Within the first two months of being in the club Ian really started to open up and Luke just fell deeper and deeper in love with him. He thought it was a hopeless endeavour, that Ian could never feel the same way, but then Ian admitted to the others that he was gay. Luke could tell he was scared when he told them, but everyone was incredibly supportive and Luke took it as an opportunity to say that he was bisexual. Of course that meant there were many jokes about Ian and Luke getting together, causing Luke to blush and sweat as he hoped no one noticed that he actually did have a crush on Ian, who told the others to stop being so stupid.

Luke could tell that Ian had no interest in him, it was clear when he started dating someone else. The guy was nice, not to mention completely different to Luke. Things didn't work out for the two however. Ian didn't seem that beaten up about it but Luke swore he heard sniffing and gentle sobbing one night but Ian said he was just ill and Luke needed to stop worrying and leave him alone.

Luke made sure to never bring it up again but didn't stop worrying, and made sure to be there for Ian if he needed it, even if Ian didn't admit he was having a hard time Luke could tell when something was wrong and would try his hardest to help.

As time passed Luke thought he would get over Ian but that didn't seem to be the case. As Ian opened up more and their friendship grew Luke just found more things out about Ian that made his attraction grow. At this point it was eating him up alive.

He had planned on asking Ian to the flower festival, insisting that it was just as friends if Ian reacted badly. Unfortunately, Hana asked him first. Luke felt sorry for her. He could see she had a crush on him, and later she even admitted to Luke that she had and didn't know he was gay until she asked him to the festival and she did the same thing, telling Ian that she meant as friends.

Hana soon got over her crush, although she seemed to have fallen for someone who in Luke's opinion she may have even less of a chance with, then again ever since they competed in the tournament she and Shane seemed to have gotten closer, not much closer but he seemed to at least tolerate her and he'd even smiled at her a couple times.

Luke liked having Hana in the club, she was easy to talk to and wouldn't make fun of him. He told her about his crush on Ian and her advice was to tell him but Luke didn't think that was a good idea, he didn't want to ruin their friendship or jeopardise the club.

"Luke, you really should tell him. You've been pining for two years. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it will."

Luke had gone to hang out with Hana before curfew, mainly to talk about Ian because sitting next to him almost all day was getting difficult.

"I... I just don't want to mess everything up."

Hana understood, she was terrified someone would find out about her crush on Ian and she'd be ridiculed, luckily that didn't happen and she got over him, but now she had a crush on Shane, which might be worse. At least with Ian she didn't make a fool of herself every time she was around him. Honestly if anyone didn't know about her crush they must be blind.

"Luke, you won't. Ian cares about you too much to let that happen." Hana knew Ian was secretly a teddy bear on the inside, he wouldn't react badly if he didn't feel the same way, although Hana had a feeling he did.

After half an hour of debating the pros and cons of Luke telling Ian, Hana coming up with the pro while Luke made note of the cons. In the end they came to an agreement.

The next morning, since it was a Saturday, Luke would text Ian telling him to meet him, and Hana would do the same with Shane, they would have to message each other proof straight after they'd sent that text their crush.

When Luke woke up around noon, Ian was gone and Luke already had a text from Hana, showing evidence of her asking Shane to meet her at one in the afternoon. Luke sent her a message back wishing her luck before he got out of bed and got ready. When he finished he picked up his phone and opened up texts, clicking on Ian's name. Hana kept to her promise so he had to do the same now.

He nervously typed out a quick message, trying to make it somewhat flirty, but not in a way that would scare Ian and he could say he was joking if things went horribly.

The message sucked and seemed like it was written by someone else. Luke deleted when he had typed and wrote a more genuine message, something he'd actually write.

'Hey, I just woke up and the first thing I thought of was you. I was wondering if we could talk. Meet me in an hour? <3 ^_^'

Luke's heart was beating in his chest. There was no way he could deny his intentions now. He took a quick screenshot and sent it to Hana before waiting for Ian's reply, his nerves intensifying.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty before Luke felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He hadn't even realised that he had spaced out.

'I swear if you have a crush on me I will kill myself. Also you need to stop waking up at noon.'

Luke frowned, he knew Ian could be a little mean sometimes and most of the time that was unintentional, but this was unexpected. He didn't really know how to respond to that, apart from tears. Luke didn't even realise he was crying until he saw teardrops on his phone screen and everything started to blur.

Did Ian really despise him so much that just the idea of Luke having a crush on him made him think of taking such drastic measures, or at least talk about it?

"Oops, meant to send that to someone else, sorry." Luke figured he might as well save some face. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed forever and cry but Ian would be back at some point and he'd have to act as if everything was okay, as if Ian hadn't hurt him. It wasn't even in their dorm that he'd have to do this it would be constant. During classes, lunch, club meetings. He probably spent over ninety percent of his time with Ian, and maybe that needed to change, as much as Luke would hate it.

He dried his tears before grabbing his club jacket. Luke hated what he was about to do, but maybe it was for the best.

The clubroom was empty, making things somewhat easier. He placed his jacket on the desk, leaving a note on top apologising for leaving. Luke hoped that they would forgive him. Before he had even left the room he missed his jacket, missed what it meant. It was a symbol of how close the club were; they all wore them to show they were united. Without it he felt empty and numb.

Next he went and waited for Mr. Saitomo, since he dealt with any issues going on in the boy's dorms, the unfortunate thing was he was hardly ever around, so Luke would be waiting a while to see it he could switch rooms. On his way over Hana sent him text saying that Shane agreed to go on a date with her. He congratulated her, still feeling numb as he waited.

Throughout that time all Luke could do was regret. He regretted telling Ian but at the same time regretted not telling him sooner. Luke regretted leaving the club, but it was done now.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Ian's voice snapped Luke out from his thoughts, making him jump. He blushed upon eye contact, and felt a pit in his stomach.

"I read your note. Are you fucking serious? You can't leave the club." Ian was scowling at Luke, which only made him feel worse.

Tears were stinging his eyes but Luke really didn't want to cry in front of Ian.

"I... I am... I'm leaving."

Luke didn't know how but he managed to get it out. Ian looked at him in disbelief, he'd expected Luke to cave straight away.

"Luke, come on, I've took the note, the others don't have to know." Ian's voice cracked several times as he spewed out his words, desperation flooding his voice.

"I'm leaving," Luke repeated, sadness in his voice.

"Why?"

Tears were spilling out of Ian's eyes and it occurred to Luke that he'd never actually seen Ian cry. It made him feel terrible and before he knew it he was crying too.

"I'm so sorry," Luke sobbed. He never wanted to hurt Ian or well anyone yet he had and it was a horrible feeling.

"I... d... d... didn't me... mean it," Ian stuttered out, his voice shaky. Luke stared at him confused as to why Ian was apologising.

"What I sent to you, I didn't mean it."

It took a few moments for things to click, and even when they did Luke wasn't sure if he should be happy or not.

"Then... what did you mean?"

Ian took a deep breath. He felt lightheaded from crying and scared. Luke waited patiently, his mind racing, and his heart was hopeful because as much sucked sometimes he couldn't help but be optimistic.

"I... I thought you meant to text someone else, and I was jealous. I never imagined you'd like someone like me. You're always so happy and I'm, well kinda a dick."

Luke giggled at that as the hope in his heart grew.

"I've liked you for a while and the thought of you with someone else made me angry, it was stupid and I'm sorry."

Luke couldn't even be mad at him, then again he had trouble being angry at everyone.

He leaned forward and wiped Ian's tears away, still feeling bad for causing them.

"Luke," Ian began, looking in Luke's eyes. Luke smiled and leaned in, Ian met him in the middle and they shared their first of many kisses that were to come.

"I love you," Ian whispered against Luke's lips, feeling Luke's smile after he said that.

"I love you too."

"I'm..." Luke kissed Ian again, knowing that he was going to apologise. He didn't want to think about that right now. Right now he just wanted to be happy.


End file.
